Soukyū
| classification = | reg =010117 | academy =12 | chunin =14 | jonin =18 | kekkei = | tota = | mora = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = Fire Release | jutsu = Super Beast Imitating Oil Painting | tools = }} Soukyū (そうきゅう, Soukyū) is a class shinobi of , a former member of Team 16, as well as an aspiring artist. His skill as an artist recognised at a young age. Soukyū has spent the entirety of his childhood learning the various art-based techniques within the village. Having mastered nearly all of them Soukyū is renowned as not only a brilliant artist but also as a capable fighter, this has earned the moniker of Soukyū the Painter (そうきゅうのがか, Soukyū no Gaka). Many residents of Konoha are said to stare in awe at Soukyū's various masterpieces, most of them drawn in a style greatly resembling that of another with the one difference being all of Soukyū's drawings contain colour, this earned him one of his other monikers' The Artist (画家, Gaka). History Soukyū was born on a hot summer's day, on July 2nd into a loving family, and he was raised with the utmost of care. His childhood was short lived, as the very people he used to play with turned out to be too negative of an influence on him, with them slowly drawing him into a life of crime. This lead to his parents condemning their son in the confines of their house, although his parnets were initially saddened by this as they had to resort to such measures. However his imprisonment turned out to be a blessing in disguise, as this gave him more time to read and refine his artistic talent. Though he was to be added to the academy a year before the incident, his parents decided to wait a for him to properly develop, as he was making such good progess and the last thing they wanted was for him to be exposed to the negative influence of his former friends, all of which were academy dropouts. During this recovery period, one of his cousins provided Soukyū with various literature books, these helped Soukyū increase his knowledge about the world. While his mother helped him develop his drawing ability, providing all the neccessary equipment required to nurture his talent. After a whole year he was finally reintroduced into where he quickly became popular with both his peers and his educator. After his time at the academy he was graduated along with the rest of his class earning many awards in the process.Naruto Shingetsu: Books and Paint Soukyū makes his debut.. Appearance Soukyū has fair skin, blue eyes, black hair tied in a ponytail with a white bow, with bangs reaching just below his neck, by Part III Soukyū has let his hair hang loose, giving it a bit of a messy appearance, and he has also let it grow past shoulder length. He also has a small beauty mark located just below his left eye. He is said to possess facially attractive features, with many of his friends saying that if only he tried Soukyū would instantly become a hit with the ladies. However he could care less about this, instead choosing to invest his free time in his artistic works. Soukyū's usual attire in Part I consisted of a black kimino, with a white obi belt tied around the waist and mesh armour underneath, along with a white forehead protector acting as a scarf, and wooden sandals. His attire in Part II consists of a blue haori, with the bottom of the sleeves being covered in a white triangular pattern and a piece of string attached to a cotton ball connecting both sides of the haori, this is worn over both a hakama, black japanese armour held up by white rope, with gold borders and designs, which is worn on top of the hakame but beneath the haori. He wears a white village headband, with it acting as a scarf of sorts, a black full-body suit, worn under his clothes, and a pair of dark, blue sandals. In Part III his attire consists of the same blue haori, with a plain white kimino, along with black sandals, which has blue straps incorporated into the design, a plain white scarf and forehead protector. Personality Soukyū is known as being calm and indifferent when talking to his fellow comrades. Although most have some difficulty in understanding what Soukyū is actually saying, he does seem to easily make friends with anyone he meets. He is often quiet and conservative when around anyone he is not familiar with, he instead chooses to conserve his energy rather than interacting with them. This is overcome when he makes friends with them from then on he can talk around them more openly, though not going as far as to openly voice his opinion, especially if he is around a large audience. Although Soukyū does not talk much, many individuals find him interesting to be around and consider him one of their closest friends. Another prominent trait of Soukyū would his love for art. Often letting his mind go wild with various ideas, he somehow always finds a way to incorporate all these different ideas into a masterpiece, this not only applies to his art but also to his team. Often formulating strategies which incorporates everyones' skills, even on short notice. This has lead to many seeing Soukyū as a natural born genius, not only referring to his artistic talents but to his skills as a strategist on the battle field. Other core trait of Soukyū is his kindness and loyalty, the latter being strong enough that would he even go as far as to put his life on the line for both his comrades and village. Although he does not outwardly show this he actually cares for both his teammates as well as his jōnin sensei, even putting their lives ahead of both his own life and the given mission. Helping out the less fortunate is a second nature to Soukyū often signing cheques to the Konoha Orphanage, going as far as to volunteer to help out around the orphanages, despite his introvert nature. Showing a more softer side the boy is said to be quite fond of younger children often playing with them, right before a mission. Toukan also seems to possess some leadership qualities as he was personally picked to be team leader by none other than their jōnin sensei on one occassion. Abilities Soukyū has a natural affinity towards the destructive , however he has yet to learn any techniques associating with this particular element. He has instead choosen to focus his time and energy into learning various art-based ninjutsu, associated with or stemming from the technique. Having spent most of his childhood learning all the various art-based techniques the village had to offer, Soukyū has become an indisputable master of the technique, even going as far as to create his own in battle to land more solid hits on the foe and to have the advantage in numbers in battle, however these clones can be easily dispelled by a single punch. Another pair of simple techniques he has achieved mastery over are the and , as the name suggest the technique grants him the ability to walk on water through precise chakra control, while the latter allows him to scale walls and trees simply by producing a magnetic field around his arms and feet. Using them so masterfully that they have become a second nature to him, not even needing to think in order to use them, Soukyū has found an alternative use for the tree climbing practice, using the magnetic field around his hands and feet the boy is able to deflect incoming kunai and shuriken by producing the same magnetic properties as the object, this was a trick he learnt from a fellow comrade of his during his time at the academy. Ink Techniques Soukyū's skill as an artist was recognised from a young age. Soukyū has spent the entirety of his childhood learning the various art-based ninjutsu techniques within his village. Having mastered nearly all of them Soukyū is renowned as not only a brilliant artist but also as a capable fighter, this was achieved through his mastery of the . He uses what many may describe as an ancient ink designs, many of which have a mystical type of vibe radiating of them. He often uses different colours for his creations, many of which are considered bright and colourful. Soukyū can use this to create of any animal he chooses, this is often used to distract the opponent. However he can also make use of this technique to create animals which attack the foe. He normally paints birds to transport himself, others or precious cargo, fox-like creatures to either scout an area or to attack foes, pandas to restrain opponents, or kappas to be used in underwater combat. Soukyū also possesses the ability to create large humanoids that resemble (仁王, Niō), though unlike his predecessor, Soukyū's creations possess much more physical strength than the original designs. This is attributed to his own additions to the technique, although what the additions are is currently unknown, they have undoubtably made the technique much more powerful. He uses an unusual application of ink by mixing it together with oil, through a currently an unknown process. Using this 'oily ink' he can cause his various paintings to rapidly heat up, while they exert themselves during combat, causing them to violently explode in a shower of boiling ink. An additional effect of the oily ink is that there is a small chance that his ink creations may easily catch on fire. He may often take advantage of this effect to cancel fire techniques, with them being assimilated into the drawing. Since the ink catches on fire most of the elemental attack may be transferred unto his own technique. This is often confused for a fire technique due to its nature. Like the presumed nature, although it has none, the ink is weak against any sort of liquid-based attack, however he does not see this as an actual weakness but as a strength. Taking advantage of the mixture of both the liquids, Soukyū may use the opponent's technique as base for his own combinations, incorporating his natural elemental affinity into many of these techniques. Fuinjutsu Soukyū is known to possess some proficiency in the field of fuinjutsu, utilising the simplest of to seal away various tools, such as kunai and shuriken, to be used later on in battle. He has mastered this technique to such an extent that he is now able to seal away any incoming elemental, and even non-elemental, techniques, these sealed techniques may be used later on by . This usage of the technique is said to be quite similar to that of the , however unlike the scientific ninja tool this usage does require the use of chakra therefore it does not offer the same tactical advantages. Aside from the standard sealing jutsu, Soukyū does possess a more powerful fuinjutsu known as the . Using this particular fuinjutsu, he can trap opponents within his drawings by using a large brush to paint a tiger on a large scroll, he usually keeps both the large brush and scroll sealed away within his smaller one. Though powerful this seal does take some time to create, for this reason Soukyū will normally deploy a small army of his ink creations while preparing for it. Like the before him Soukyū is required to use 'emotional energy' to strengthen the seal though unlike his predecessor he does not suffer from the effects of his negetive emotions, instead using his strong love for art to fuel and strengthen the technique tenfold. Nature Transformation Soukyū possess an elemental affinity towards the , though being a non-primary user of it he has made no effort to learn any of the various techniques derived from this particular nature. Although he may not know any techniques of this element, Soukyū does display some talent with it, though only ever using it to ignite his various ink-based. Kenjutsu Soukyū has been seen carrying around a sword on several occasions, hinting that he may indeed possess some competence in kenjutsu. Other Skills Soukyū possess some skill in taijutsu, being a practitioner of a modern japanese martial art, the goal of this art is for practitioner to use Akido to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. He was taught this martial arts style by his late uncle, during his early teenage years. As practitioner of Aikido he has learnt to redirect the force of an attack to weaken his opponents and make it easier to complete a throw or to pin them down. Using his fighting style, along with his speed, reflexes and nimbleness, Soukyū is able to do what most individuals consider impossible. Counter against the sacred of the Hyūga Clan. However if the Hyūga manages to outspeed Soukyū this advantage will be rendered null. Stats Part I The Beginning Team 16: Assemble The Chūnin Exams Part II Quotes Trivia *The name Soukyū means 'Blue Sky'. *According to the databooks: **Soukyū's most favourite food is served with grated and , while his least favourite is currently unknown. **Soukyū has a low tolerance for alcohol. **One of Soukyū's favourite phrases is "Not seeing is a flower" (見ぬが花, Minu ga hana). **Soukyū has completed 49 official missions in total: 19 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 17 B-rank, 8 A-rank, 0 S-rank References Category:Shingetsu